Eve (Ultimate Amalgamation)
Eve is the "daughter" of the Darkness and original propagator of the majority of supernatural beings. She has been trapped in Purgatory, where the souls of the supernatural go. Biography Early Life In an attempt to create a special being to share its existence with and to spark jealousy in the Light, the cosmic entity known as the Darkness drew forth a tiny bit of itself and gave "birth" to the primordial creature known as Eve. Apparently Eve was born around the same time as the Archangels. Despite its best efforts to make a creature that was to be a reflection of all the Darkness was, Eve proved to be too independent and strong-willed. Before the Darkness was imprsioned, the Light dealt an incredible blow to the Darkness and a small portion of its substance was amputated. From this primordial substance, emerged the first beasts: the Leviathans. The Leviathan, being quite clever, managed to bargain for their lives and were at first permitted to exist in the Light's creation. When the universe was created, Eve chose to reside on land as opposed to the Leviathan who chose to dwell within the seas. In time, the Light became concerned the Leviathan would "chomp the entire Petri dish." For this reason, the Light created Purgatory and sealed the Leviathans and Eve inside. Eve eventually managed to escape this persecution and roamed the universe for untold millenia. At various points in her long life, Eve created the Alphas, which were the first monsters of their allotted species. Before re-emerging in the 21st century, Eve had last been on Earth around three thousand years ago. Personality Eve is a calm and serene being, content to uphold the natural order in which monsters and humans killed and infected each other in turn. She viewed herself as a loving mother and was rather obsessed with being beloved by her children; stemming from a non-existant relationship with her own "mother". Eve is not without mercy or reason, and can exhibt empathy towards others. While largely apathetic towards the human race as a whole, she did display disdain or cruel amusement towards them. Physical Appearance Eve's native form is not truly known, primarily due to her/its shape-shifting powers and tendency to change forms. According to Eve, coming face to face with her true form drives almost any living being instantly insane; Angels, Levithans, and primoridal, cosmic entites being some of the few exceptions. The few known human beings to come face-to-face with Eve's real form and survive were rendered catatonic by the experience. The following are several notable forms Eve has assumed: *Eve has taken the form of a massive genderless cephalopod-like sea monster, similar to mythology's Kraken, with inhuman size and numerous tentacles. *She has also assumed the form of an enormous, pregnant, female spider. *Eve has morphed into a gargantuan, serpent-like beast with numerous tentacles growing out of her mouth. Eve's disembodied life essence, as perceived by humans at least, initially looks like a formless mass of black liquid, much like the substance her human vessel bleeds when injured while on Earth. In this form, she has incredible mobility, is capable of flight, and can take on a humanoid form. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses |-|Powers= Unlike other monsters, Eve requires the use of a vessel while on Earth, specifically a virgin female. Her presence within a host body alters its physiology, giving it an unhinged jaw and causing it to continuously produce monster eggs even after the expulsion of Eve's essence and the clinical death of host. Similar to the Leviathan, Eve has black blood that is lethal to angels, although her blood is venomous even to Archangels and more watery. While Eve is stronger than the four Archangels individually, she is unable to overwhelm them when they are united. Her abilities include, but are not limited to: *'Immortality:' Eve is virtually immortal, immune to disease and aging (Eve's vessel stopped aging when she inhabited it), and invulnerable to conventional forms of injury. Only the dispersion of a major portion of her body's molecules could prevent her regenerative powers from functioning. When her essence is forcibly expelled from her host body, it is returned to Purgatory. *'Superhuman Strength:' When Eve took over her new vessel, she possessed tremendous physical strength, far superior to that of most, if not all, earthly supernatural creatures, demons, or angels; in fact, even the Archangels, with their own great strength, could barely stand toe-to-toe in a physical fight with her. *'Superhuman Agility and Reflexes:' Eve could move at inhuman speeds and dodge attacks with perfectly-timed maneuvers; Michael and Lucifer charged at her and she effortlessly avoided their blows simultaneously with simple movements before grabbing onto them and tossing the two Archangels aside. She also dodged several bullets shot at her from only several feet away, gracefully twirling out of the way at point-blank range. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Eve's vessel was extremely resilient, capable of withstanding blows from forged weapons (e.g. swords or axes), and she was able to rapidly regenerate from damage sustained on her body. Only divine, heavenly weapons seemed to be able to do any lasting damage to Eve when used repeatedly. When a building collapses on top of her, she was slowed down, but was unharmed and seemed more annoyed than anything else. Similarly, she was unharmed after being hit by a speeding truck which was massively damage upon impact, while Eve's body barely even recoiled. Eve could even survive, and re-grow or re-attach her head if decapitated. Eve was also shown to regenerate her entire vessel from only a miniscule portion of what remained of her physical form after being nearly vaporized by a "Hand of God". Eve also does not need to sleep and is virtually tireless, being almost entirely self-sustained. *'Heightened Senses:' Eve's senses of sight, smell, and hearing are enhanced to superhuman levels. Eve has exceptional night vision and can see with perfect clarity in near-total darkness. Her vision is such that she could "count oxygen molecules as a pastime". She is even able to perceive what would normally be invisible to humans such as ghosts and reapers. She can also detect sounds that ordinary humans can't, even at great distances. Her sense of smell is also acute enough to detect the scent of phoenix ash contained in weapons that Sam and Dean Winchester had. *'Shapeshifting:' Eve can modulate her physical form on a molecular level. She was able to take the form of Mary Winchester, in an effort to taunt Dean and Sam Winchester. She also has the ability to extrude small, simple items from herself. For example, she created a diamond wedding ring and glasses when these items were necessary for her disguise. When transitioning forms, her body sometimes becomes a black amorphous fluid, especially when transforming into non-humanoid shapes. Eve has also been seen taking on other, non-humanoid forms, assuming the shape of a fire breathing dragon, a large spider and a serpent-like beast of enormous size. Eve can even split herself into multiple shapes, (e.g. swarm of bats, pack of snakes, and several scorpions). She was also able to liquefy herself to avoid injury, fit through narrow openings, flatten herself and imitate the pattern and texture of the ground to hide or ambush targets. **'Tentacle Generation:' Eve can generate black, serpent-like tentacles from practically any part of her anatomy (normally her fingers), allowing her to ensnare her victims. Eve can even detach these tentacles, and mentally accelerate and direct their growth (in a manner very similar to plant roots), all while still being neuropathically linked to them. These tentacles can prevent angels from using their power when bound by them and can also simultaneously spew vast amounts of venom that was lethal to low-level angels and could temporarily incapacitate even the Archangel Michael himself. **'Voice Manipulation:' Eve could manipulate her voice to achieve a multitude of effects. Eve was shown to use her voice to captivate others through angelic singing and accurately mimic the voices of others (e.g. Mary Winchester and Bobby Singer). She could even generate a high-pitched shriek that was disorienting to those who heard it. *'Advanced Biokinesis:' Eve can perceive the molecular structure of living beings and is able to induce mutations in other living beings by altering them genetically on a molecular level. Apparently, she must be in physical contact with or the physical presence of a living being in order to induce such changes. Eve can mentally perceive the molecular structure of living beings, and hence can mentally control the mutation process she induces. **'Healing and Necrosis Projection:' Eve can induce rapid healing in others. She is capable of healing broken bones, severe burns and even a near-death stab wound through the chest. Eve can also cause rapid necrosis in others through touch. **'Conversion:' Eve can turn humans into monsters through tactical contact (e.g. a touch, a kiss, or even a bite) or by having them inhale a red chemical mist that Eve herself can exhale. This transformation was not just physical, but spiritual as well and altered the very soul of a person, a trait her progeny unknowingly share with her. Her alteration changed the soul of a human to that of a "Fallen Beast" and redirected the destination of their soul upon a physical death, sending it to Purgatory. In some instances, her creations would "burn out" and this led to death by disintegration; she would later dismiss these deaths as "beta testing". **'Monster Birthing:' The womb of Eve's vessel was altered so as to incubate and asexually produce hundreds of monster eggs. Even though her vessel was clinically brain dead, it still layed dozens of monster eggs. **'Psychic Connection:' Eve maintains a psychic connection to all her monstrous creations and their own progeny, whom she deems her "children." This allows her to send them messages and compel them to do her bidding, even against their will. She can even use them as extensions of her own body, and she in turn sees through the eyes of all monsters, hears what they hear, knows what they know and she can even speak through them. When Crowley inserted an electric probe into her vessel's cerebral cortex after her physical death, a nearby restrained vampire reacted in agony, demonstrating that monsters are still psychically connected to her despite her demise. *'Telepathy:' Eve can psychically enter into the minds of others so as to read their thoughts and access their memories. While Eve appears to have considerable psychic reach, as she was able to contact Lucifer from within Purgatory while he was locked away in his prison in Hell, tactical contact allows her to search through the deepest recesses of a person's mind. Sometimes, an influx of psychic energy could cause nearby electronics to malfunction or strange weather patterns to occur around Eve. **'Mind Control:' Eve can telepathically implant psychic commands into the minds of an individual or en masse, compelling others to do or think almost anything. By establishing a psychic bond, Eve can take over the minds of her victims, even to the point of shutting them down. Her victims are conscious of this interaction as it creates a psychic rapport between Eve and her servant(s). This allows her to maintain a constant presence from within such that she can issue psychic commands from afar, and servants straying too far from Eve will be struck with psychic pain and suffer hemorrhages until they return to her. Certain strong-willed individuals, like the Archangels Michael and Lucifer, can offer some resistance to Eve's influence. She can also use her mind control to forcibly sedate or others. **'Memory/Subconscious Manipulation:' Eve can manipulate and alter the memories of others. She could notably cause the loss of particular memories or induce total amnesia. Eve can also tinker with the subconscious of a person for various reasons. Normally, she did so to prevent someone from verbally forming certain words or making others subconsciously loyal to her even if they did not wish to be. **'Psychic Pain Infliction:' Eve can induce extreme amounts of pain through her telepathic powers (e.g. such as producing an aneurysm or inflicting illusory psychosomatic pain). Eve was able such a technique on Lucifer; her influence was strong enough that it manifested physical symptoms, such as coughing up blood and intense nasal hemorrhaging, all while being separated great distances and her maintaining normal appearance. She could also induce severe mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **'Psychic Illusion:' Eve's psychic abilities could influence the mental faculties of others, and as such she could project false imagery into the minds of others, forcing her victims to perceive whatever she wants. *'Time Manipulation:' Eve has the ability to selectively alter time within a localized radius. She has only been shown altering the flow of time to produce a slow motion effect as well as stopping time, though it is possible that she can alter time in other ways. Eve can even temporarily transplant a person's mind and send it through time into a younger/older version of themselves. Eve also unconsciously emanates a fourth dimensional pulse, effectively creating a sort of "chrono-shield" that protects her from aberrations in the timeline. *'Interdimensional Travel:' Eve can open interdimensional portals. *'Energy Manipulation:' Eve can project reddish energy in the form of beams from her eyes or beams and flashes from her hands. This energy can be used as concussive force as well as electricity, heat, light, and possibly other forms of electromagnetic energy. *'Weather Manipulation:' Eve can manipulate weather patterns over large areas. She could, for example, stimulate acid rain, summon hurricane force winds and call forth bolts of lightning. She can dissipate such weather to form clear skies as well. *'Fluid Generation:' Eve can regurgitate or excrete a black, ink-like substance that responded to her mental commands. She could form tendrils out of this substance, and harden it to be dense as stone so as to form spears or hurl dagger-like projectiles. This substance could corrode inorganic and organic matter that came into contact with it, if Eve so desired, and was lethal to low-level angels and debilitating towards even the Archangels. *'Levitation:' Eve can hover and/or fly to some unknown extant, as seen when she rose from the depths of Purgatory. *'Creature Identification:' Eve is capable of distinguishing humans from demons, angels, and other non-human life forms. *'Omnilingualism' Eve can understand, speak, and read any language, human or otherwise. *'Angelic Power Negation:' Because of her advanced age and extensive knowledge, Eve knew how to inhibit angels from using their powers within a certain radius of herself. She shares this ability with the Leviathans. *'Supernatural Concealment:' Eve was able to conceal her presence from the watch of angels. Like her ability to nullify angelic powers, this is an ability Eve shares with the Leviathans. *'Purgatory Control:' As a "spirit", Eve resides within and rules the dimension known as Purgatory. Due to infusing her life essence into the very terrain of Purgatory, Eve can command the forces of nature in Purgatory (e.g. storms and earthquakes). She is capable of calling forth the souls of monsters and can even release these souls from Purgatory, upon her own volition. **'Power Bestowal:' Eve can channel the energies of Purgatory into her "missionaries", augmenting their physical attributes to amazing levels. **'Limited Resurrection:' By sending a monster's soul back to their body after they are killed, Eve can revive them and heal them of almost any damage done to their physical body. *'Magic:' Regarded as the goddess of witchcraft in ancient Greek religion and mythology, Eve displayed enough skill in magic to overwhelm Rowena MacLeod, who was one of the most powerful witches on Earth at the time. She had cast a powerful inter-dimensional spell to open a rift through time and space, Gabriel himself said that this spell would take "enormous power" to perform, yet Eve cast it with ease. She had also temporarily modified the angel warding spell, selectively disabling the coverage to not affect certain beings with angelic heritage such as Jack, the Nephilim son of Lucifer. Using a simple spell, Eve was able to magically bind Lucifer, an archangel, indefinitely. She has also claimed to have crafted and invented a dozen of the most powerful spells in existence (i.e. the spells to bind Death, release the Mark of Cain, and unlock Lucifer's cage being but a few of her known inventions). |-|Abilities= *'Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Eve's strength and agility made her a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. Eve also tended to incorporate the use of her tentacles in a whip-like fashion when fighting. |-|Weaknesses= *'Borax:' Similar to the Leviathans, the chemical compound borax (sodium borate) burns Eve's flesh upon physical contact. Eve, however, displayed a remarkable tolerance to the adverse effects of Borax and was able to heal quickly from the damage done by it. *'Celestial Light:' Eve can be harmed or repeled by the most pure and radiant of celestial light. This is most likely attributed to her relation to the Darkness. *'Death's Scythe:' A powerful weapon created by Death eons ago, allegedly capable of killing anything, Death included. *'Magic:' Eve is susceptible to the powers of magic, and could be stunned as well as weakened by exceptionally powerfully spells. *'Phoenix Ash:' Lore states that the "ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother". This was later proven after Eve unintentionally ingested phoenix ash, and it ultimately burned her vessel's inside enough to banish her essence back to Purgatory.